Arrival
by scarface101
Summary: Team RWBY had been dispatched to investigate a new probable species of Grimm. But the container for this one, holds a few secrets of his own. Naruto x Team RWBY (Others may be included.)


**A/N: I suck at consistently writing and updating. I know. Anyway, I recently got into RWBY at the urging of some of my friends of Fanfiction and so I watched it. And I got hooked into it. Anyway, I hope to do my best with this fic.**

 **Chapter one: The Mission.**

Team RWBY strolled down the halls of Beacon, Weiss had a grin plastered on her face as she spoke "I can't believe the Headmaster himself asked for us by name for our very own special mission."

Yang cracked her knuckles and spoke "I agree. Must be pretty important. Maybe even dangerous!"

The blonde's younger half-sister Ruby giggled "Yep! I bet this mission is gonna be sooooooo cool. Do you think we'll need to fight a Super Powerful Obliterator Grimm?"

The black haired girl adjusted her trademark ribbon and spoke to her teammates "I don't think it will be that kind of mission Ruby… but it would still prove interesting if we had to fight an incredibly powerful Grimm."

At last they found themselves at the Headmaster's office, they were about to decide who should knock but the door opened revealing one of their Teachers one Ms. Goodwitch who ushered them inside where the Headmaster Ozpin was waiting for them.

"Team RWBY. Thank you for coming. Have a seat." The silver haired man spoke then took a sip from his almost ever present mug. The four girls each took a seat and waited for the Headmaster to brief them on their assignment.

"I'll only say this once so please pay attention. Simply put, this is going to be a long term research assignment on a new probable species of Grimm called 'Bijuu' or Tailed Beasts. In a small continent that very few, if any are aware of, what we refer to as 'Dust' isn't used there in the traditional sense. It is instead called 'Chakra' and lives in the very bodies of the people there.

Tailed Beasts are beings that are almost entirely comprised of 'Chakra' and are so powerful that they could easily destroy whole nations as we know it. There is Nine of them in total. Their tail numbers go from one to nine, and as you might have guess the Nine tailed one is the most powerful. They cannot be 'killed' as we understand it, even if someone powerful enough were to kill them, the Tailed Beasts will reform someplace else and simply come back. The only known way to successfully subdue them is to seal them away into a Living host. I'm not aware of how the process is done I'm afraid.

The containers of the Tailed Beasts are referred to as 'Jinchuuriki'. Walking prisons that can, with training, learn to harness the Bijuu's vast powers. Regrettably this burden comes with a far heavier price than you can imagine. Jinchuuriki are subject to extreme discrimination and are often regarded as little more than Weapons of Mass Destruction.

Your mission is this, make contact with the Kyuubi or Nine Tails Jinchuuriki of Konoha, and observe and protect him. You will receive further instructions at a later time. Transport shall take you to your destination, be advised that the Hokage, the Village leader will be expecting you and you are guests of the Village. If you attack someone, there will be consequences; if someone attacks you or your charge, it's okay to protect yourselves and him. Your official story shall be that you are exchange students. We shall be in touch, please call me or Ms. Glynda if there are any… complications. That is all."

The team sat in silence, slowly absorbing everything that had been said. Glynda adjusted her glasses and spoke to Team RWBY "You have one hour to pack your belongings and be ready for transport to the Elemental Nations. Your living accommodations have already been arranged. If you need anything else such as Dust or munitions, please call and we shall arrange a cargo drop."

The girls nodded and rushed to their dorms, all excited for this new mission. All wondering what this 'Kyuubi Jinchuuriki' was like.

 **Somewhere in Konoha.**

"We shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender." One Naruto Uzumaki muttered as he carved out wooden stakes and planted them into a pit.

His stomach angrily rumbling for food. With his monthly stipend only days away, and his money spent already for groceries he had already devoured, he was forced to hunt for food in the infamous Forest of Death. Fortunately, hunting came naturally to him as he devised and set up dozens of traps and snares along the woods, he knew where to go, where to set up his traps for food, where to forage, and where to not go to avoid hungry predators.

Rain began to trickle down, making everything wet. He smirked since the rainfall would wash away his scent. With a huff he ran towards a nearby tree, and then slid along the mud down a hole he spent days digging, leading down towards a collapsed area underneath the tree, the roots exposed.

He had moved several personal belongings here in the event he ever needed to spend the night in the woods. It was the kind of place he could go and rest on peace. And even learn some things. He had several books, all of them tossed out or abandoned by people. One of which contained sayings from people he had never even heard of like someone called Churchill.

However there was one thing he studied more vigorously than anything else: Biology. He grabbed a book and opened one, showing numerous diagrams of anatomy from people to animals. He had started the hobby after his first hunt. He had caught a rabbit and had no idea how to skin or clean it without damaging the meat or fur.

His first few attempts looked like they had been hacked apart into nasty and bloody strips of eviscerated meat chunks. But as he studied and practiced he got better and better. Eventually he began to sell the fur and excess meat for some money to line his pockets.

He then opened another book on various medical practices applied for Combat medics. Amputation, sewing closed wounds and sliced off limbs back into place and more. He didn't have the means or tools to do more complicated surgeries but that didn't stop him from learning. Additionally he also learned the pressure points for acupuncture and such things as well as areas of the human body that can cause instantaneous death.

He hoped this knowledge would give him an edge some point of time in the future. A bell connected to one of his traps rang, signaling that something had set it off. With a smile he gathered his tools for skinning animals. He'd be eating tonight.

 **The next morning.**

Team RWBY landed outside of Konoha dropping into a heavily wooded area so the Locals wouldn't see the vehicle they flew in. To their knowledge technology wasn't as advances here like in Remnant. They gathered their belongings and approached the gates of Konoha.

"Whoa! Check it out! They carve the faces of important people onto the side of a mountain!" spoke Ruby while pointing at the Hokage monument. Her teammates looked up at the sight and tilted their heads for a moment.

A loud cough from a nearby booth garnered their attention as the Eternal Chunin motioned for them to come over. "Names and business in Konoha please?" one Koretsu asked.

"We are Team RWBY. Your Hokage was expecting us?" spoke Weiss in a professional manner. In response the two Chunin skimmed through a series of papers then nodded.

"Ah yeah. Thanks for coming. I'll take you to him." Spoke Izumo and guided them towards the Hokage tower. After some time they had arrived at the Hokage's office and let inside by the Chunin, there they saw the aged Hokage trying to work on his paperwork… with a very large stack of it sitting next to him.

The aged Hokage looked up and spoke to the group "Ah. Ladies. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I won't waste any time, here are your exchange student ID's, just present them to Iruka Umino and the rest will take care of itself. Your belongings will be sent to your hotel. Do you have any questions?"

He handed them each an ID which they accepted, Blake raised her hand and asked "I have two. First off, where's the Academy? And second… who's the Jinchuuriki we're supposed to be watching?"

The Sandaime cleared his throat and replied "One of my Shinobi shall guide you there. Also, trust me when I say, I can't 'publicly' divulge his identity. However I can say he is in the same class as you, and he will moat definitely stand out."

The four girls were puzzled by this as a question mark blinked over their heads. One Kurenai entered and spoke to the girls "Hello. I'll be taking you to the Academy then your place of residence after classes. Please follow me." Team RWBY could only nod as they followed the red-eyed woman. Their curiosity increasing about their new charge.

 **At the Academy.**

"Mmm. Bears. Lots of meat on them. Too much for me to eat by myself. May need to dry the meat out and preserve it or sell the excess meat to a shop. Claws, teeth, and fur will also sell." Naruto muttered to himself as he studied his book on anatomy, his focus being bigger game like Bears and such. Konoha was perpetually warm and sunny, so he didn't have to necessarily worry about bears hibernating. But they grew big in the Forest of Death. Really big. So he needed to know where the good parts were and what he could use.

"NARUTO PAY ATTENTION!" yelled one Iruka as he threw a piece of chalk at the blonde's head.

Naruto caught the incoming projectile and spoke "I don't even need to listen. You give the same worn out lecture. The Shodaime and Madara dueled at the Valley of the End, yada yada. If you want me to pay attention, why don't you actually teach us something worthwhile ya putz?" at this several classmates snickered while Iruka's face flushed red from anger.

The Chunin was about to yell at the blonde boy, but he was interrupted as four girls entered the classroom. They each presented an ID to the Chunin teacher who nodded and then announced to the class "Class, it would seem we have some Foreign exchange students visiting us and shall be living with us for quite some time. Please be nice and make them feel welcome. Girls? Would you please introduce yourselves?"

The blonde one came up first and spoke in a rather loud tone of voice "I'm Yang Xiao Long! And my adorable sister here is Ruby Rose!" she snatched up her younger sister in a bear hug, making the silver eyed girl giggle at her sisters antics.

The Silver haired one shook her head and introduced herself in a tone of voice that had a deep sense of pride "I am Weiss Shnee. Nice to meet you."

Finally the black haired one spoke in a reserved yet polite tone "I'm Blake Belladona. Thanks for having us here."

The scarred Chunin nodded and spoke to the four "Find an open seat please. Anywhere is fine."

While they looked about for any open seats, Kiba Inuzuka turned around and handed a note to Naruto. The blonde boy unfolded it and read the contents of the note which read 'Which is your type? Busty blonde babe? Bubbly younger sister in the red? The pale chick with the silver hair and the scar? Or the stoic black-haired one?'

The Jinchuuriki shook his head and scribbled something down. Then handing a reply over to Kiba which read 'Wouldn't you like to know?' the dog boy growled slightly. Once again Naruto's cool guy act trumped him. To think that a few months ago he was an obnoxious loud mouth that kept pulling prabks and yelling 'Hokage' and 'believe it'. Now Naruto spends his time reading his books.

"If you want to sit there, it's fine. No ones name is written there." Spoke Naruto without looking up from his book.

Blake tilted her head slightly and sat down next to him "Umm. Thanks. What's that you're reading?" she asked in curiosity since she liked books.

"I'm not really reading. More studying. This here's a book on anatomy for various species of animals." He replied without looking up, his eyes transfixed on the text and diaphragms explaining which pieces are edible and how to tell if they aren't suitable for consumption.

"Why would you want to study that?" she asked, her curiosity now picqued.

"I hunt all manner of critters for food. I gotta know how to take them apart. I've gotten pretty good, but it doesn't hurt to perfect one's craft. Plus… you'd be amazed how tasty deer heart is when you're hungry enough. Also, I think Iruka's gonna try and convince you to sit someplace else, he'll likely call me a 'bad influence'." He explained, this time however he glanced at her and gave a quick wink.

"Wait what?" asked Blake when he commented on the Deer heart, and about the teacher. A shadow loomed over her revealing Iruka standing adjacent to her, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Blake-san, I don't think you want to sit next to Naruto. He'll undoubtedly be a bad influence for you." Spoke the Chunin, his fake smile growing wider and much more obvious.

"You know Iruka, if you have the time to sabotage my love life, you could spend it doing something productive like making some worthwhile lectures." Naruto spoke in a joking tone, which earned several snickers from the class. Even Team RWBY chuckled in amusement, mostly at Blake's expense who had a small blush.

"I… think I'll be more comfortable here." Spoke Blake, her eyes glancing at the blonde next to her. From his smirk, she could tell he didn't mean anything by 'love life'.

The Chunin growled and went to the chalkboard and began writing down a long math equation for the class to solve. Sakura was the first to stand up and began writing up the solution and explaining the steps as she went through the long and complicated process. "And so, with this equation the answer is…" Sakura spoke as she was about to write it on the chalkboard but a loud snap of a book shutting interrupted her.

"Twenty-seven is the answer." Naruto spoke in a bored tone as he placed his book into a bag sitting behind him.

"What? No its not!" yelled Sakura in protest believing that he was trying to act all cool like her Sasuke-kun. She was the smartest Kunoichi in the class, and he was an idiot that failed the exam twice already. What did he know?

"You put the two in the wrong place." He spoke and fished out another book, this time it was one on psychology and the human mind.

Sakura and the two Chunin, Iruka and Mizuki, glanced at the chalkboard and skimmed over what Sakura had drawn so far while paying close attention to an answer sheet for the equation. Finally they concluded "Naruto is correct." Iruka spoke bitterly.

"How'd the dobe get it right?" demanded one Sasuke as he glared up at the whiskered teen.

"Unlike some people, I actually study." The Jinchuuriki muttered with an air of victory surrounding him.

In the background Weiss whispered to her teammate Yang "Think it's him? Think he's the Jinchuuriki?"

The blonde girl rubbed her chin and replied to her white haired teammate "Could be. The Headmaster said that Jinchuuriki suffered discrimination. Let's keep an eye on that guy for a bit."

After a rather boring an uneventful lecture on Konoha's history, the students were ushered outside for Sparring matches. Once the students were lined up, Iruka wondered who he should pair who with in the spars. His eyes then shifted to Yang who was stretching her arms out a bit then his gaze cut across to Naruto who was reading a book on diseases now. A grin crossed on his face as he decides to show up the brat, and get in the good graces of the new girls for setting them up with easy matches.

He called out to the two blondes and ordered them into the ring, Naruto was forced to set his book aside as Yang was already in a ready stance "Don't hold back on me just cuz I'm a girl." Spoke the Blonde girl with a large grin.

"Eh. I thought about giving you an easy win since you're the new kid on the block. But I can't turn down a challenge like that. Okay then. I'll be coming at ya." Naruto spoke as he too adopted a ready stance. The scarred Chunin announced the start of the match allowing the two to go at it.

Time slowed down for the Jinchuuriki as he thought 'Her advantage: Her combat experience. My advantage: her confidence. First, strike at her shin.' His leg snapped out and kicked Yang square on her left leg's shin.

'Pain causes Fight or Flight response to kick in. Incoming assault, feral but experienced.' He thought as he ducked under a wild haymaker, and then leaned back to avoid an uppercut, now a fierce right hook was coming his way.

'Trap arm then tangle leg. Prevent target from gaining momentum.' He grabs the incoming arm and locks it down tight in his grip. His leg now wrapping firmly against his opponents leg, keeping her from pulling away.

'Incoming jab from free arm. Block with open palm strike then reply in kind.' Yang's free arm was incoming, her clenched fist aiming for her fellow blonde's jaw. He thrust forward his open hand to stop her jab, knocking it away, then he clenched his fist and clocked her square on the nose making some blood leak out.

'Incoming kick from free leg. Intercept with your own free leg, aim for her shin.' Yang brought her leg about to kick at him and knock him off balance, her leg swung upward but was stopped by his foot which impacted against her throbbing shin forcing it back down to the ground

'Shin throbbing and bruising, she'll subconsciously shift weight to trapped leg. Now, untangle and kick leg out.' In one quick motion he released her trapped leg then struck at her ankle with his now freed leg, knocking her off her feet.

'Apply minimal pressure to throat, allow gravity to do the work. Then, inflict final blow.' With that he placed a hand on her throat and pushed downward, the force of gravity pulling her down to the ground. On impact, the wind was knocked out of the blonde girl, she gasped for air as stars filled her vision, then she felt something cover her mouth, it was a pair of… lips? The lips of her opponent.

When he broke the kiss he winked down at her and whispered "Consider that my prize for defeating you."

She giggled, a flushed look on her face as she whispered back "You earned it. But next time, I won't be caught off guard again."

In the background Ruby pointed at the boy who beat her big sister and muttered "That's him. It's him. Its gotta be him."

Both Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement. Stood out from the rest? Check. Discriminated against? Check. Beat Yang in a fist fight? Check. This kid was definitely the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki they were looking for. Now they needed to keep an eye on him and approach him. Making friends with him should make things significantly easier.

Yang approached them as she limped slightly towards her team. Weiss stamped her foot and growled "What's wrong with you Yang? You have barely known that guy for ten minutes and already you're kissing him?"

The Blonde slugger merely shrugged her shoulders and replied "Yeah I know. But I think he earned it for knocking me off my feet. Hehe. You jealous you didn't get unexpectedly kissed? I bet that guy's a real ladies man."

From behind her Naruto appeared and spoke "I don't just randomly kiss ladies just so ya know. Just wanted to collect on my prize." He winked at Yang with a small smile.

She grinned back and crossed her arms under her bust "Heh. I like your style kid. But don't think I'm gonna roll over and be your woman just cuz of a single smooch."

The Jinchuuriki clicked his tongue while waving a finger from side to side "Would be disappointed if that were the case. Much as I'd love to stay and flirt with you Yang-san, I must continue my studies." With that said he was about to walk away but stopped when a shrill cry broke out from the usual crowd of Fangirls.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto and Team RWBY approached the scene and found Ino lying on the ground, her face pale and Iruka keeping the students back. "Now everyone, give Ino some room to breathe while Mizuki gets the nurse."

Naruto pushed past his classmates and asked one of his few friends Chouji "What happened Chouji? Something wrong with Ino?"

The Akamichi shrugged his shoulders and replied back "No idea. Ino hasn't been feeling great lately and she just collapsed." The whiskered teen hmmed to himself and approached the Yamanaka heiress, he knelt down next to her and felt her forehead with his hand. From her face he could tell she was significantly paler than usual.

"Can you move Ino-san?" he asked as he felt her pulse.

"Not really. I don't think I can." She replied back, sweat pouring down her face.

With a puzzled expression he pulled out a sewing needle and jabbed her arm with it, the pain making her snatch her arm away "OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" she screamed in anger at being poked by the needle.

"Hmmm. You CAN move but you feel largely paralyzed. Hmm? What's this?" he muttered at the end and lifted up her foot to get a better look at it. He then pulled down her lips to see inside her mouth. "Ah! I think I see the problem. Tell me Ino, what exactly does your diet consist of? This is pretty important now."

She was confused by his questioning and at how he was looking her over but replied back "There's this new diet I've been trying out. Lots of protein and that kind of thing."

"Any fruits or veggies mixed in?" the blonde asked as Mizuki arrived with a nurse and Inoichi Yamanaka himself.

"Umm. No?" answered the heiress with a confused expression. Her father approaching and asked in a threatening tone "Naruto-san, what are you doing to my daughter?"

From his tone, the Jinchuuriki could tell that the Clan head wasn't fooling around. So he opted to cut directly to the chase "Your daughter has Scurvy." He explained, everyone that heard that was stunned by the blonde teen's proclamation.

Naruto lifted up her foot showing a toe that was yellowed "Does that look like a toe I might wanna suck on while drilling her teeny bopper ass? I didn't think so. Not to mention her gums are swollen and awful. Combine that with her partial paralysis and her poor diet, and your daughter has a disease that has all but been wiped off the face of the earth as we know it. Take her home, make her chug back some orange juice, feed her some fruits and Liver, and she'll be fine."

The Clan head's mouth was agape, this boy who wasn't even a full fledged Shinobi, much less a Medic nin had discovered what ailed Ino in no less than five minutes without assistance? He glanced at the book that was being held in the crook of the boy's arm and then asked him "Naruto-san… would… you consider caring for my daughter after school? I will compensate you for your time."

The whiskered teen nodded his head a small smile on his face as he replied "Would be my pleasure. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. And Ino? When your parents say eat your fruits and veggies… it's for a reason." With a smile he walked off leaving behind a stunned class. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day as well.

"Wow. He is pretty awesome! Can we talk to him now?" asked Ruby excitedly while bouncing on her feet.

"Hold up there Ruby. We don't know him all that well yet. Let's settle in first before we do anything further… but he does seem pretty nice." Spoke Blake with a small smile, her kitty ears twitching under her bow.

"I know right? We'd better wait for that Kurenai lady to take us to our new place. Tomorrow we'll try talking to Naruto!" spoke Yang brining a shout of agreement to her teammates.

Meanwhile, outside the Academy Naruto was smirking to himself and thought 'Those four new girls… no marks or tattoos or personal effects from Foreign Nations. They possess weapons and some fighting skills, but no prior knowledge about Konoha's founding. I think it's safe to assume they are from Outside the Elemental Nations. They don't appear to have any Ill intent. Guess I'll find out more about them later. That Blake girl smelled of Cats for some reason. Weiss' posture and behavior show signs of being part of a wealthy family. Yang and Ruby are sisters, yet there's little resemblance. Adopted or half sisters? Regardless they all seem nice. Guess I'll find out more later'

With a chuckle he vanished into thin air. Leaving little trace of himself behind.

 **End chapter one.**


End file.
